Moonlight Dancing ::
by kitty-cat-mieow
Summary: Could be the lead up to, Letters To You. Viktor and Hermione on Prom night. Only short. Working on a longer one as we speak! Rate please.


The light breeze blew her dress as she stepped outside the castle, breathing deeply and closing her eyes with a smile. The faint music got louder as the door opened and then dimmer as it shut again, a figure coming to her side.

She needn't turn to look at him, as she could tell it was him merely from the way he pulled at his long hair, dragging it back over his eyes and scuffing his boots on the concrete. He cleared his throat, having thought of something to say, his voice soft,

"Are you haffing fun Hermione?" He slowed at her name, obviously having practised saying her name and had finally mastered it. She turned to look at him, brown soft eyes penetrating through a flopping curtain of dark hair,

"Yes, Viktor, it's been lovely." A smile cracked his face in two, and she watched him look away, glancing up into the dark sky. It was strange how different he looked when he wasn't permanently carrying a frown.

He shuffled again as she looked away, moving a little closer and brushing his hand against hers he sighed deeply. She smirked. He was actually quite shy, not a trait that was obvious at first glance as he held such a rigid stern look on his face. But over the past few weeks, it was obvious to Hermione that he had made a great effort to get to know her, and this made her heart flutter a little with affection,

"I didn't tell you," He began, shuffling again as Hermione glanced at him, "you look very beautiful." He blushed and stumbled over his words as she leaned across to him and kissed his cheek delicately, taking his hand and lacing her fingers in his,

"Thank you again Viktor." She smiled at him deeply as he looked into her chocolate eyes, his heart fluttering like a snitch as he turned to face her.

Hermione swallowed, looking down with uneven, nervous breath, and Viktor traced his hand up her arm. He laced his other hand with hers, looking down at her and moving closer so that she could rest her head on his chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her,

"Viktor, you sly dog." A voice jeered from behind him and he turned to see Draco smirking at him, Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm and looking a bit like a scrawny, blonde pug in a dress, "Shame about the choice of woman. I happen to know plenty of women worthy of such affection." He added with a soft glare as Hermione led Viktor down some steps, following the gentle slope of the hill away from unwelcome company.

As they came to a halt, Viktor glanced nervously over his shoulder,

"I am sorry, Hermione. I did not vant him to be showing to spoil it." He said with a deep frown. She smiled, shaking her head as a curl fell over her face from behind her ear,

"Don't worry. Draco has a talent for being a git where ever he is." She laughed, and so did Viktor, although she wasn't sure if he knew what 'git' meant. They paused for a while, content in the silence which followed, until Viktor took her hands again,

"Hermione, I vould like to ask you a question..." He began. Hermione's heart faltered for a beat. What was he going to ask her? "I vanted to ask you, as I vant to be a gentleman." He carried on, Hermione desperately wishing he would hurry up and ask, "Hermione... Seeing as though ve are alone, can I kiss you?"

She smiled, blushing and looking at the floor, but when her eyes returned to his face she saw that he was being entirely sincere. She nodded, and as he pulled her in, she closed her eyes until their lips met and they kissed.

A warm, tingling feeling ran through her lips, spreading across her face and down to her feet. It was the first time she had kissed someone, and she couldn't help but feel it was a bit of a bizarre feeling. Viktor pulled her a little closer, guiding her hands and placing them round his waist and he locked his fingers in the back of her hair, smiling to himself as he pulled away and she rested her head on his chest, Viktor resting his chin on her head and sighing deeply,

"Viktor..." She began and he replied with a muffled yes, "When do you go back to Bulgaria?" He shrugged, pulling her back and smiling deeply, skimming his eyes over hers,

"But I vould be honoured if you vould come and see me..." He replied, smiling as Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "but now, I think ve should go for one last dance or vould you prefer to here?" Hermione paused, and looking up at the castle she smirked,

"I think I would prefer it here." And with no further ado, he spun her, pulling her close into his chest and rested his chin on her head again as they rocked gentle to the distant music, the lake lapping gentle, the moon spilling silver light over the contented couple.


End file.
